


꧁𝗟𝗢𝗩𝗘 𝗠𝗘, 𝗟𝗢𝗩𝗘 𝗠𝗘 𝗡𝗢𝗧꧂

by r0ck3tSh1ps



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, M/M, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Other, Suicide Attempt, haikyuu angst, haikyuu angst with happy ending, hinata uses neopronouns, mental health, semi-verbal kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0ck3tSh1ps/pseuds/r0ck3tSh1ps
Summary: ~•𝗜𝗡 𝗪𝗛𝗜𝗖𝗛 𝖧𝗂𝗇𝖺𝗍𝖺 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖪𝖾𝗇𝗆𝖺 𝖿𝖺𝗅𝗅 𝗂𝗇 𝗅𝗈𝗏𝖾... 𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗁 𝗌𝗈𝗆𝖾 𝖽𝗂𝖿𝖿𝗂𝖼𝗎𝗅𝗍𝗂𝖾𝗌•~~• 𝖴𝖯𝖣𝖠𝖳𝖤𝖣 𝖶𝖤𝖤𝖪𝖫𝖸•~~•𝗡𝗢𝗡𝗘 𝗢𝗙 𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗖𝗛𝗔𝗥𝗔𝗖𝗧𝗘𝗥𝗦 𝗕𝗘𝗟𝗢𝗡𝗚 𝗧𝗢 𝗠𝗘! 𝗜 𝗢𝗡𝗟𝗬 𝗢𝗪𝗡 𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗣𝗟𝗢𝗧!•~
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 2





	꧁𝗟𝗢𝗩𝗘 𝗠𝗘, 𝗟𝗢𝗩𝗘 𝗠𝗘 𝗡𝗢𝗧꧂

Chapters are posted on here every thursday and posted on wattpad (same username) every wednesday!


End file.
